Locked In Gotham
by sabbs123
Summary: A few months ago, the Light began to take over governments around the world. Now the heroes of both the Team and the League are trapped in Gotham. The last stronghold of the League. And the last refuge of the heroes old and new.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so the whole Red Arrow being a clone thing I might work with that in this story. Though I'm not entirely sure yet. The new season isn't that great but it isn't dreadful. Or at least the episodes I've seen. Artemis going under cover, we had to see that coming. So this is one of my first stories that I'm actually going to post. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot. I think. I'm not entirely sure.**

Cringing at the memories. But pushing through them anyways. Trying to find the link or a snippet of an old conversation. Working to keep her from forgetting how things used to be a few months ago. Now hidden away in the last stronghold the Justice League had, Gotham City.

Artemis was hidden away in an empty study at Wayne Manor. Batman had turned out to be Bruce Wayne and Robin was his son Dick Grayson. They had shared their identities when everything happened. When the Light first began taking over, they worked on moving information and supplies. Artemis had been one of the first to help them. Now everything was hidden away in the manor, the Batcave, or the Watchtower. All other bases had been destroyed or abandoned. Either way everything had been cleaned out.

Now the heroes were all hidden away in Gotham, living at the manor. The retired heroes, current heroes, and their families. Everyone had a different clump of rooms that was dedicated to them. Yet there was still dozens of rooms empty. The League had taken over a wing. Then there was the wing with Bruce, Dick, and Alfred's rooms. That's where the Team set up to stay close to their bird.

Everything seemed to run smoothly. They took turns keeping Gotham safe and working in the Watchtower. Thought there was times they would leave the safety of the city. Leaving Gotham on recon missions. Trying to get information to help them take back the world. Yet they had quickly become a family. This set everyone on edge when someone was gone. They had become a family in the slightest sense; families took care of each other.

Four days ago Ollie, Dinah, and Roy had gone out. The Team had camped out in an unused living room in an empty wing the night before as was tradition when one of their own went out. The mission had only been supposed to take two days. Now they were still out there for two unscheduled days. Four days of being gone in hostile territory. So the only answer they could think of was that something had gone wrong.

So Artemis was hidden away from everyone else. Ollie and Dinah had become like parents to her. Now they were off in unknown conditions. They had been there for her when she lost her mother. Though only a select few knew about the loss. And not that Artemis would ever admit, she was in love with Roy. They had become closer through forced 'family' events before the Light took over. And then more so after the event. Plus he was in love with her too, not that he would admit it either.

'Artemis, it's time for dinner.' M'gann called through the mind link

'I'll be there in a minute.' Artemis answered

Dinner was a quiet affair. No real conversation except for the occasional question. They all couldn't think of anything else but their missing friends. Worry hanging overhead like a storm cloud. Then the doors crashed open and the missing trio came running in. Everyone was up and swarming them in an instant.

Artemis was able to get a slight hug to Ollie and Dinah before she was crushed in a hug by Roy. He was holding onto her like his life depended on it. He seemed to disappear into her hair and was shaking slightly, almost like he was crying. Her arms quickly snaked around his neck and her chin rested on his shoulder. Then Ollie and Dinah came and hugged the pair, definitely crushing Artemis.

"Guys…air…" Artemis gasped

Ollie and Dinah let go yet Ollie looked like he was about to cry and Dinah already was. Artemis looked at them questioningly as she turned around in Roy's arms. They just smiled sadly at her. Like she was about to disappear and her being there was a hoax.

"What happened?" Bruce asked

"They think she's dead. We thought she was dead." Dinah sobbed

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asked

_**Flashback**_

We were watching some henchmen that we had trailed. They were celebrating something. Then we heard what they were saying.

"Are we sure it was her school that blew up?"

"Yeah. She should be gone."

"Good. There goes that threat."

"Now we just have to focus on taking out civilians while they take out the heroes. We won't have to deal with hostage situations. Those are always messy."

"We won't have to be bait!"

"Gotham will be ours! The heroes will fall!"

_**Flashback End**_

The room was silent as Ollie finished explaining. Roy's arms had tightened around Artemis as Ollie talked. She was sad that they were all so worried about her. Though she couldn't help but be happy that he didn't seem to want to stop holding her.

"Artemis, why would they want you? Didn't you betray them?" Dick asked

"If you take away everything I've done since I left them, then to them my record is perfect. I showed no hesitation or mercy when my people were in danger. I did anything I could to keep my people safe. They value loyalty and aim." Artemis said

"We need to fill in Bruce and the others. You guys should finish eating and then go to sleep. Roy, you should go with them." Ollie said

"Come on." Wally said running off with Dick

Zatanna, Raquel, Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Artemis, and Roy followed them slowly. Roy keeping an eye on Artemis as she left his arms.

Once they got to the empty living room they usually hung out in they all seemed to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm shocked that you guys actually like my story. I was worried it was going to be terrible so thanks. This story started with a random idea and now I try to work on it every day so I can make a new chapter. Now I'm going to warn you, I'm going to try to bring in some villains or antiheroes who were with our main characters or normally end up with their group. And I tend to mess with pasts so this is a fair warning. Even though most people don't read these things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. It would be awesome if I did. But I don't.**

They had finally had a sense of peace they hadn't had for days. Now they were sitting around like usual. Except everything was different. There was new horrors that haunted them, they were in a new area, and they all seemed lost. They seemed to stay purely silent as they watched the TV. None of them really seeing the images flashing across the screen.

Then tired of the constant gloom, Wally decided to do something really stupid. Mess with Roy and Artemis' relationship. It was a death threat but he was bored. So he put his arm around Artemis' shoulders and nearly cringed at Roy's immediate glare. He left his arm there for as long as he could, wanting the two archers to end up together. Then he broke under the pressure, and Artemis' elbow as she realized his arm was staying, and moved his arm.

Roy stopped glaring a few moments after he let go of Artemis. Artemis flicked Wally on the side of the head. Not even glancing up from her book. She had barely put down a book in the days since they were trapped. She seemed to shrink into the book, losing observation of everything around her. She usually knew what was going on. But she had time on her hands and was planning on spending it finding ways to take down the Light. The people who took away so much from her.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Zatanna asked

"Of course." Artemis said

"You've barely left storyland since we were locked in." Dick said

"We could go walk around Gotham. Or we could visit your mother." M'gann offered

At the mention of her mother Artemis tensed up. Not enough that they would notice, but enough for her to notice. The Team didn't know about what happened. They didn't know that her mother had been lost in the beginning of everything. They didn't know that she had been hiding out at Ollie and Dinah's while the Light took over. She hadn't even been able to be depressed about it. Her duty as a hero pulling her from her self-pity. She was thrilled that she had been pulled out of it though. It had been Bruce who dragged her out of her room at the apartment and onto a patrol. Now she kept him and the others from blaming themselves.

"I'm fine." Artemis said icily wrenching herself from her thoughts which felt like hours but was only seconds

She stood up with her book and left the room. Anyone could tell she was mad at them. They just didn't get why.

"What just happened?" Wally asked

"I don't know. She's even blocked me from her mind. I can't get in." M'gann said

"I told you we shouldn't of pushed her." Raquel said

"We shouldn't bother her. She's lived here her entire life. The Shadows have been manipulating and controlling her life since birth. Now they've trapped her in a place she's always been. It's like my pod but on a larger scale." Conner said bluntly

"Wow. How did you figure that out?" Wally asked

"She told me." Conner said simply

"At least she's talking." Kaldur said with relief

* * *

Artemis walked into the meeting room filled with Leaguers. She had become a constant in some of the meetings. She understood everything that went on with the Light and similar organizations. And she would be there even if they protested about secrets. Her argument was that they let Barry and Ollie go. She won that fight instantly. So she went and sat on her bean bag in the corner of the room.

"Why does she get to sit in the bean bag chair?" Barry whined, he knew they needed him to keep the tension away and he was more than happy to comply

"Because she sits still. And she brought it in here so its hers." Ollie said

"Not fair." Barry grumbled

"They're getting restless. Send them on patrol for a few nights. I don't want them to do something stupid." Artemis said

Sadly even though Gotham was now home to over a dozen heroes, there was still crime. Though none of the major baddies had shown up since the lockdown.

"We'll see what we can do. What can you make of the latest transmission?" Bruce asked

"The ones who cared will miss the girl. Those who didn't will not miss the competition. Great potential was lost. We failed in saving one of our own who would've surpassed the others. For that we are sorry. Our condolences, the Light." Artemis read

"So they really think you're dead." Clark said

"We can use that to our advantage. They won't be expecting you. That gives us an advantage. Not a very big one, but an advantage none the less." Bruce said

"Now come on. We all need to sleep. I'll go send the Team on patrol. Artemis, go get ready." Dinah said


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm thrilled that this story is going so well. I'm going to try to keep up with my current updating trend. Though I have other stories I need to work on and school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not sure why we have to do this every chapter. Pretty sure none of us own any of these things over night.**

Artemis sat on the balcony railing of her room. She knew that she should be sleeping. But she couldn't get the pain out of her head. All she saw was the day the Light came for Star City. The day they came for the heroes Artemis, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow. Her, Dinah, Ollie, and Roy.

War was raging across the world. If you could call it that. The heroes were fighting back as best they could. But the civilians were turning on them. Only Gotham remained true to her heroes. To all the heroes. She let them come inside the safety of her dark alleys and cloudy skies. Shielding them from the outside world and making Gotham the only free place on Earth. Everything else had been placed under the rule of a Light. Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Klarion the witch boy, Black Manta, Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Sportsmaster, and Brain.

The Arrow family had been the longest to last in a city other than Gotham. But then the civilians themselves started attacking them. So they left. They had been chased to the city limits by Light goons. So they went to Gotham where the others were already waiting. If the worst came to worst, they would have to retreat to the Watchtower. And leave the Earth behind.

Artemis left the room, knowing she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. She headed for the kitchen where she was shocked. Roy was there. Apparently she wasn't the only one with nightmares. She sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Roy asked

"Didn't bother trying. Just waiting for them to attack Gotham. They would never leave us like this. They wouldn't just let us sit around and do nothing. Its worrying." Artemis said

"I know." Roy said hugging her

"What if we can't stop them?" Artemis asked

"We'll find a way. Even if we don't you will. With maybe a little help from Dick. When the Reds attacked Dick and Wally helped you with the plan. But if it hadn't been for you they all would have died. Besides, we're heroes. We always find a way." Roy said

"I still have every right to be worried. They're my family. I've lost enough families to the Shadows to know what will happen." Artemis said

"Come on. You sound like you need sleep." Roy said

"No. There's no way I'm going to try and sleep now." Artemis insisted

"What if I stay with you? Make sure the nightmares stay away? We probably both need someone to do that." Roy offered

"Fine. But only because Ollie and Dinah were threatening me with sleeping pills. Those things are guaranteed nightmares." Artemis conceded

"See. Now come on. We'll sleep on the couch. That way Wally won't tease you." Roy said

The next day the Team was sent out into Gotham. The Leaguers had been tired of dealing with them all day. So Dick and Artemis had a chance to show them around their home. Giving them the chance to go to their old hang outs together. Knowing each other's secrets this time. They first headed to the ruins of the school. The pair danced on the crumbled remains of their old classrooms. No one had been in the school when it blew up thankfully.

"You two are insane." Roy said

"No! We're crazy! There's a difference!" Artemis yelled

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Raquel said as she and Zatanna joined the duo

"Why not?" Kaldur said as he, Conner, and M'gann joined the others

Now only Roy and Wally were left. Yet they soon joined the others. To anyone walking by it would have looked very odd. There was nine teens dancing on the ruins of Gotham Academy. So they just shook their head and walked on. Except for two teens, a redhead and a blonde. They ran over to the group.

"Arty!" the pair called

"Babs! Bette!" Artemis called back running over to them

"What? Am I invisible?" Dick grumbled

"No. We just like Artemis better." Barbara said as the three girls hugged the little bird

"Exactly. Artemis is our goddess. You're our little brother." Bette agreed

"So, what's with the group?" Barbara asked

"These are our friends from that team. Zatanna. Raquel and Kaldur. Megan and Conner. Wally. And Roy." Artemis said pointing to each one in turn

"So you're the Zee our little Richie talks about all the time." Bette smirked

"Cute. Good catch Richie." Barbara said

"Don't worry Babs. We'll find you a boy." Dick teased

"It was third grade you idiot!" Barbara said launching herself at the laughing boy


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. Not sure why I do these. Have fun. Happy holidays. All that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know how I would own Young Justice. If you know how please tell me.**

"Artemis." Bruce said as they came back to the manor

"What's up?" Artemis asked

"We need to talk." Bruce said

"Okay." Artemis said following him

"What do you think they're talking about?" Wally asked

"Something's supposed to happen. She just doesn't know how to do it." Conner said listening to Artemis and Bruce

"I hope everything's okay." M'gann said worriedly

Meanwhile over with Bruce and Artemis…

"We need to enact the operation." Bruce said

"I know. I just want a little more time with them. I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. It won't end well." Artemis said

"We don't have much time left. If we are going to do this before we have to leave then we need to do this soon. There isn't much time left before everything ends." Bruce said

"I know Bruce. We'll initiate Operation: Fallen Goddess tonight." Artemis sighed

"You're objective is to infiltrate the Light and bring back as much information before they attack. You're contacts are going to be Red Hood, Catgirl, Icicle Jr. and Payne. They will join us when we leave." Bruce said

"I know. I just don't want to go. I want to be able to stay with them and spend the last few days on Earth with them. We're going to be living in the Watchtower after this. We'll be away from everyone and everything we know. I'm going to miss it." Artemis said

"This is why we're going to take the potentials with us. The people you've been watching. You're going to be fine. We all will be." Bruce assured

* * *

Artemis sighed sadly as she watched the Team and Roy sleeping in the living room. They had fallen asleep during a movie. She had prepared for her leave. The League was going to cover for her. They were going to make up some excuse as to why she was gone. She carefully walked over to them and kissed Roy on the forehead gently. Chances were she was never going to see them again. Knowing her luck that is.

Then she drifted out of the room. Not even making a sound. She knew if they found her they'd never let her leave. They thought they still had a chance. As she made it out the window she saw four figures across the lawn. All of them hidden in the shadows. When she made it to them the smallest of the figures demanded being picked up and clung to her side. One of the taller figures wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The other tall figure wrapped an arm around the last figure. Then they all walked away.

* * *

Days had passed and Artemis had been masquerading as Tigress with Jason Todd(Red Hood), Bette Kane(Catgirl), Cameron Makhent(Icicle Jr.), and Damian Wayne(Payne). Damian, Cam, and Jason were like her brothers. Bette was like a sister to her. Though Bette and Jason were a couple so Bette was more like an in law but she was still her sister.

All information she could copy and get she sent straight to the League. Though soon they were going to have to leave. Soon the Light was going to attack Wayne Manor in Gotham. Making the heroes flee to the skies. Leaving the Earth behind. Yet they would return. They would return with a vengeance. They would take back the Earth one way or another.

Meanwhile at the manor the League was about to lock Roy in the Batcave. He seemed to have completely lost it since Artemis left. He was constantly bugging the different League members, trying to find out where she was. The Team was the same way though. So they were all about to be locked up.

"Bruce! We just got a message!" Ollie called from the stairs

"On my way!" Bruce called back

"What's going on?" Dick asked

"I thought you had something for us to do." Wally whined

"This takes precedence." Bruce said heading up the stairs

"What do you think they're up to?" Raquel asked

"I have a feeling we're going to find out." Zatanna said

"Let's go find out." Roy said

In the meeting room the League was gathered around the table. There was a computer in the center of them. The message on it was indistinguishable to the spying Team. Yet it seemed to worry the League and elate them at the same time.

"It's time to move out. Finish the preparations." Bruce said

"I'll take care of her things. I promised her I wouldn't let anyone else move them." Dinah said

"We need to tell the children. They need to prepare." Ollie said

"Then by all means, come in." Bruce said

The Team sheepishly came in. Then they saw the single word on the computer: Tonight. Something was happening tonight. Something they had to be ready for. Most likely something that might cost them their lives.

"Change into your suits and pack up everything. We're leaving tonight." Bruce said going into Batman mode

"Of course. What is going on though?" Kaldur asked

"That will be revealed to you in time. All you need to know is to not harm Red Hood, Icicle Jr, Catgirl, Payne, or Tigress. They are to not be harmed." Bruce said

"Why do we not want to hurt the villains? Aren't they trying to kill us? And who's this Tigress? We've never heard of her." Wally whined

"They are working with us." Bruce said bluntly

"Didn't Tigress have a short debut in the criminal world? Longest rap sheet though. And all of it was hypothetical. They never pinned anything on her or found out who she was." Dick asked

"No. She never existed. This point must be clear. She was never anywhere." J'onn said

"Why?" Conner asked

"Because if she did then we might all die." Barry said seriously


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. Might be doing a weird time skip soon. Not too sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Artemis watched carefully as the Light advanced on Wayne Manor. They were going to try and take the Manor. That they would succeed in. Taking the heroes is where they would fail. The heroes would be able to hide in the skies. Out of their reach. They hope. There they will be able to train themselves and make themselves better. There they will be able to prepare for the time they will take back what is rightfully theirs. The Earth.

"Tigress, will everything be okay?" Damian asked sadly

"Of course little one. I'll make sure of it." Artemis promised

"It's time." Jason said

"Then let's go." Artemis said pulling her bag from the shelf

"Are you ready to leave the Earth?" Artemis asked

"Yeah. We won't be missing much. Is Babs there?" Bette asked

"Yes. The potentials will be there. I made sure they would be safe. We need them if we want to win this war later." Artemis said

"Let's go you kids. We're going to be late." Sportsmaster ordered

* * *

"What's going on?" Wally asked

"There's people moving in. all across the grounds." Clark said

"We're being surrounded." Conner agreed

"Is everything moved through the zeta beam?" Bruce asked

"Yeah. The last of it just went through. We're only waiting on the people now." Dick said

"We'll be going through. Send the potentials through first. then Young Justice. We'll bring up the rear." Bruce said

"Fine." The Team said

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that we all make it." Dinah said

"Bat-boy. Pick up." Artemis said through a walkie

"Yes?" Bruce asked

"They're moving in. first wave East side. Cheshire, Hook, Spider, Sportsmaster, us, and some goons." Artemis said

"We'll be waiting. Be careful. They need you." Bruce said

"Not really. They need you and the League. Besides, I have a job to do. Don't get yourself killed." Artemis said

"Is she okay?" Ollie asked worriedly

"She is fine. Though she thinks we can't lock it from the Watchtower. She thinks she needs to stay behind." Bruce said

"Didn't we tell her we could lock it from there?" Barry asked

"She doesn't believe us. She thinks we are lying so that she'll go and then we stay behind." Dinah explained

"They've breached the house." Red Tornado informed

* * *

Artemis led Cam, Jason, Bette, and Damian through the halls. They were heading for the heroes. She wanted her last stand to be with them. They were all that was left of hope in the world. Yet they were being forced to leave by the very people they had once sworn to protect. Damian stayed by her side, moving with her like a shadow. Cam, Jason, and Bette followed as well. Though they gave her a little space as they needed more room to move.

"Tigress." Wally whispered

"where are the others?" Artemis asked

"Waiting for you. Hurry up." Wally said

"He has no patience." Cam muttered

"Tell me about it." Artemis said

"Why are we supposed to trust you?" Roy asked

"Because I said so." Artemis said

"And her word is law." Cam said

"Oh! I have an idea!" Damian yelled suddenly

"What are you up to kiddo?" Artemis asked

"I'm going to need a slid Cam." Damian said mischievously

"You are a genius Dami." Artemis said

"You've met my parents. And you raised me." Damian said

* * *

The Team, Roy, Damian, Jason, Bette, and Cam all stood at the top of a stairway. Artemis was grinning maniacally. She was finally going to get back at them. Finally. Cam, Jason, Bette, and Damian were as giddy as her.

"You guys are creepy." Wally said

"We're finally getting back at the people who ruined our lives. And you look like a McDonalds." Artemis said

"Where are you?" Bruce asked

"Waiting in the East living room to exact my revenge." Artemis said happily

"Don't get killed. Or take too long. Send Young Justice to the zeta in ten." Bruce said

"Will do Brucey." Artemis chimed

"Where are those five?" Cheshire grumbled

Up here!" Artemis yelled

"What are you doing? Capture the mini heroes!" Cheshire hissed

"Now why would I want to do that?" Artemis asked pulling her mask off

"Artemis." Cheshire growled

"Bette, take her down. Jaybird, squash the bug. Frostbite, take Hook. Dami, have a ball. I'll take Sportsmaster. Young Justice, Battsy wants you in at the zeta beam." Artemis said

"We're going to have so much fun." Bette smiled

"So, you've been messing with our sister." Jason said as he and Cam stalked towards Black Spider and Hook

"We're not leaving you." Roy insisted

"Please. Just go. We can take care of them. Besides, Batman wants you guys now." Artemis said before flipping over the railing

"Come on. We have to listen to Batman. She has different orders." Raquel said

The Team froze as Sportsmaster threw a javelin at Artemis. She just laughed and threw it back at him. Laughing hysterically as it exploded in his face. Jade and the rest of Atremis' team laughed as well. Sportsmaster growled and lunged for Artemis. She slipped out of his grasp and kicked him in the back.

"Aw. Can't the oldie take a beating?" Artemis mocked

"I think she can handle it." Zatanna said

'She can. She was raised to fight differently than us. Now she's using that knowledge to her advantage." Dick reminded

"Red Hood and Junior finished their opponents." M'gann informed

"Now they're helping Payne. The kid's good." Conner said

"They are all very good. It seems our style of fighting takes away from the raw power of that of the assassins. They have found a way to combine them. Most likely in all the extra hours Artemis would put in with Black Canary and the training room." Kaldur noted

"Yeah. Now let's go. Batman's going to ground us for being late." Wally said

Young Justice left the old villains to fight the young children. The people they had taught to take over their mantles were completely beating them. Jason, Cam, Bette, and Damian were taking down all the henchmen having taken care of their targets. Only Artemis and Sportsmaster were left as the solo pair. And Sportsmaster was fading fast. Then Artemis turned and ran for the stairs, the rest of her team following her as they saw her run.

"Running away? Just like you!" Sportsmaster yelled after her

"I could beat you! I just have a more pressing appointment!" Artemis called back to him

The team of young ex-villains dove through the zeta beam. Once they appeared in the Watchtower, the zeta beam exploded.

"We're alive!" Jason yelled theatrically


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Might just make the next chapters into a sequel. Not sure if six chapters is an okay end for the story. Though the main plot bunny for this section is gone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Of course we're alive Jay. And it was my turn to say it. You got to say it last time when you came back from the dead." Cam whined

"Don't whine Cameron. Will we ever be able to go back?" Artemis asked

"After some work most likely. We will find a way to save the Earth. It's our job." Bruce assured

"You need to sleep now. All of you do." J'onn said

"No. I still have to check on the potentials, secure a perimeter, and start hunting for food and water sources." Artemis rambled

"Those are all League responsibilities. You are to rest with the others. After checking on the potentials. We want no claim to them until you're done with them." Ollie said

"What's wrong with them?" Artemis asked angrily

"They're crazy." Barry said

"You have to give him that point." Bette said

"Fine. They are crazy. But every good hero is." Artemis reminded

"What's going on?" Wally whined

"Artemis, have them meet the children." Bruce said

In a separate room there was a group of kids. Their names were Cissie, Jaime, Cassie, Barbara, Garfield, Tula, Garth, La'gann, Karen, Mal, and Tim. When Artemis came in she introduced everyone to one another. Then began to explain what was going to happen.

"You are potentials. You all the skills or beginnings of skills that can make you into a hero. Though being a hero isn't all powers and fancy toys. Its wanting to change the world and help the people that live in it. You will be going through training and eventually gain a hero persona. You will be separated from Young Justice until we can make sure that you are ready to join the hero world." Artemis explained

"But if we're going to join the team then we need to be able to work with them." La'gann said

"You only get to work with Young Justice if you survive the training kid." Jason said

"You're a villain. Are you supposed to be an instructor?" La'gann scoffed

"Do you really think you have what it takes to beat me?" Jason mocked

La'gann powered up but was still easily taken down by Jason. The computer declared him the winner. La'gann was mortified.

"Red Hood, Catgirl, Icicle Jr., and Payne. They are all League operatives as of late. They were given the chance to leave the Light and they readily took it. They are more than capable of being your instructors. Now go see Black Canary and Martian Manhunter." Artemis ordered

* * *

After they all split off to go to different areas and mentors, Roy stopped Artemis. He knew she'd never talk unless he made her now. And he had to talk to her. He had to know why she hadn't told them about her leaving.

"Why didn't you at least say goodbye?" Roy asked

"I checked on you guys before I left. I just couldn't say goodbye. You would've stopped me." Artemis said

"Of course we would've stopped you! I-We love you!" Roy yelled

"You said I." Artemis pointed out

"No. I said we." Roy insisted

"No. You said I. You love me." Artemis said smiling

"No I don't." Roy insisted

"Fine. Then I guess you wouldn't care if I said that I love you." Artemis said walking away

"Artemis." Roy said quietly

Artemis merely kept walking away. Then Roy grabbed her arm and spun her around. He quickly kissed her and then pulled away. Trying to see if she was going to beat him up or not. She just kissed him instead. From the doorway Young Justice and Artemis's small team smirked. They knew those two were going to end up together.


End file.
